1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a haptic feedback device, and more particularly, to a haptic feedback device able to prevent a vibration member (for example, a vibration plate) from being deformed by an external shock.
2. Description of the Related Art
To increase user convenience, a touch input/output device (for example, a haptic feedback device) in which selection buttons are displayed on a screen has come into general use.
In a haptic feedback device, a user may directly input signals using a fingertip or the like, allowing input signals to be conveniently input to a device for the control thereof, while the user visually confirms output information.
A haptic feedback device may achieve savings in space, improved operability, and simplicity, and enable a user to easily interact with a device. Besides, a haptic feedback device may provide a satisfactory complimentary relationship with IT devices. Therefore, a haptic feedback device has been widely utilized as an input/output device for a guide device for providing users with information in public places (for example, train stations, hospitals, schools, and the like).
Meanwhile, the haptic feedback device is used for providing notification as to whether input signals have been received or whether output signals have been output.
The haptic feedback device includes a vibration element (for example, a piezoelectric element) and a vibration member vibrated by the vibration element.
However, the vibration member provided in the haptic feedback device may be a thin plate member for improving vibration characteristics, and therefore, in the case that a shock is applied to the haptic feedback device (for example, if a user drops the haptic feedback device), the haptic feedback device may be easily deformed or broken.